eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
God Catching Alchemy Meister:Stages Full
Stages 'Stages basics' Each location on global map can contain several stages, that are unlocked as you gather/complete quests or progress further into the story. You can replay most maps as many times as you want to gather items/resources. Exceptions are those maps that don't have specified global location for them (quest for caravan protection, attack on a dragon, defense of Yuidora, ...), so try to gather items there before leaving or finishing a quest. Each stage has several spots where you can get resources. Gathering spots are shown when they are in a zone of moving of any character, mining spots only shown if they are in a zone of moving of characters that have Mining skill. Most stages have whirlpools that spawn monsters after a specified amount of time. In tables this is shown as Q1+'Loc1'(T1)+'Loc2'(x'T2'). Q1 - starting amount of monsters when you enter the map. If several types of monsters spawn from the same portal, then this value can be different each time when you start battle. This is shown in the table as 0.5 for monsters sharing single portal, 0.25 for monsters sharing 2 portals, 0125 for 3 portal. Loc1, Loc2 - describe location of portals, for easier identifying (w - west, s - south, c - central, ne - north east). T1 - amount of time before monster spawns from the portal (only once for battle, notice that there is no "x" before T1). x'T2' - amount of time, before monster spawns from this portal. You get new monster each T2 turn (exception is turn 1 that is treated as turn 0). Examples: 1. 灼熱の山岳地帯 (ロセアン山脈): ヘルハウンド: 3.25+ne(x4)+s(x3) レブルドル: 0.25+ne(x4)+s(x3) Means: when you start battle you can see 3 "ヘルハウンド" and there will be 2 "ヘルハウンド" or "レブルドル" standing on two whirlpools located in the ne and s parts of the map. At turns 3, 6, 9, ... south whirlpool and at turns 4, 8, 12, 16, ... northeast whirlpool will spawn any of those two monsters 2. 一陣の訓練地 (ユイドラ鉱脈) 捕石亀: nw(15) Means: when you start battle nw whirlpool will be empty, but in 15 turns it will spawn "捕石亀", but won't spawn it again at turn 30. 3. 巨人族のすみか (ディジェネール丘陵地) トロウルケイブ: 4.125+w(x2)+e(x2)+c(x2) トロウル: 0.25+w(x2)+e(x2) グロウトロウル: 0.5+c(x2) Means: .125 means that this monsters shares three whirlpools with other monsters. So the result is - when we start battle we see 4 "トロウルケイブ" and have 3 whirlpools with any of those three giants on top of them. At turns 2, 4, 6, 8, ... new giants will spawn - "トロウルケイブ" or "トロウル" on west and east whirlpools and "トロウルケイブ" or "グロウトロウル" on central whirlpool 'ユイドラ鉱脈' (Yuidora vein) (1 day) Note: * at free map 2 (虚無の縦穴) mined item レイシアパール鋼 appears later in the game, at first it is not in the list and there is no even ??? instead of it. 'エルフ領域の森' (2 days) 'シセティカ湖' (Shisetika lake) (2 days) '霊悔の森' (Dark forest) (2 days) '言霊の樹跡' (2 days) '絶壁の教会跡' (2 days) 'ロセアン山脈' (Rosean mountain range) (3 days) 'ユマ湖' (Yuma lake) (3 days) 'アムレントの樹海' (3 days) 'カニア荒地' (5 days) '蒸発の鍾乳洞' (6 days) 'ディジェネール丘陵地' (6 days) Note: *ゴブルゾンビ not always comes from north portal at turn 20 on map "巨人族のすみか", sometimes it does not appear at all. Try clearing other portals quickly and wait till turn 20, if there is not ゴブルゾンビ restart and try again 'ミサンシェル' (9 days) '混種の死闘地' (5 days) 'ユソフ川の像土' (7 days) '焔の祭殿' (6 days)